Untitled
by Adenike
Summary: Maura and Jane are teenagers and meet in California during a school trip. / I don't know if it's going to be a one-shot or a multiple chapter story..let's just wait and see /
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. guess what? I'm kind of back. this idea just popped into my mind some weeks (or months) ago and i found it today and started writing it. i'm not sure what it is going to be. a one-shot. a multiple chapter. a really long story. i suggest that we all just wait and see. **  
**I hope you like it and i would really really very much love to get reviews on it.**  
**Happy reading!**

* * *

California, also known as the Golden State. Population? 38 Million people. Capital? Sacramento, but the largest city is Los Angeles, that's where she is. Maura Isles. She and the whole 12th grade of her boarding school came all the way from England, London to be exact, to Los Angeles. 5441 miles, an almost 11 hours flight and a 45 minute drive from the airport to the youth hostel they're going to stay in for a week. That's what replays in Maura's head ever and ever again as she opens the door to her room.

The room looks normal, there is one bunk bed and one twin bed, so the room is for three people and the honey blonde is one of them. It's uncommon for her to share a room with someone, back in London she has a single room, it's about the same size as this one.

She's the first one in the room so she throws her luggage on the twin bed before letting out a deep sigh. She actually didn't want to go to Los Angeles with the whole 12th grade but her parents convinced her in saying how great it will be there and how much fun she's going to have. But she doubts that.

After some seconds she leans over her luggage and starts to unzip the large suitcase, she didn't bring many clothes because in London it usually rains and there are rare days where it's really hot and the sun shines.

Two pairs of shorts, Four skirts, three dresses. Six T-Shirts, four tank tops, two sweaters, five cardigans and two jackets. Socks and Stockings. Shoes and undergarments. Everything is neatly folded in the middle of her bed.

She looks around. There are two wardrobes, one next to the twin bed and the other one next to the door, she decides to take the one next to the bed she's staying in for one week.

In the middle of putting the clothes from her bed into the wardrobe, the door opens, two girls she recognizes enter the room, they are laughing but it stops abruptly as soon as they see her standing next to the bed with her skirts in hand, she tries to smile.

Both girls eye her, they know her from some classes and from passing her in the floors.

„Hi, so we're sharing the room here, huh?" the taller girl says, brown middle long hair, one eyebrow raised. „Interesting."

That makes the girl next to her, she's blonde, chuckle, obviously the statement of the taller one was supposed to be funny, but Maura doesn't know why.

„Yes, it seems like we do." the petite honey blonde smiles a little, she isn't sure about these girls but she doesn't question it any further, just continues to put her clothes into the wardrobe she has chosen.

„I'll sleep at the top."

„Maddie, you are so unfair, I wanted to sleep at the top." the blonde says to her brunette friend whom's name seems to be Maddie.

„It is not, no be quiet." Maddie answers and Maura hears her throwing the bag which was in her hand on the bed at the top, then she shuts out their further conversation and just concentrates on her clothes.

* * *

They have lunch at 13 o'clock, or how they say it in the US, at 1 pm.

Everyone has some kind of a jet lag and everyone changed from jeans and a long sleeved shirt to shorts and a tank top, it's really very hot in Los Angeles.

As Maura enters the large room which is supposed to be the cafeteria, she notices that their school isn't the only one who is staying here at this youth hostel.

She looks around the tables, boys and girls are sitting mixed at the tables with their food in front of them but one single girl catches her eye. She doesn't know why, maybe it's because she's talking and laughing rather loud, maybe it's because of her deep and scratchy voice, maybe it's because of her wild, curly, raven hair. She doesn't know, but she has to smile.

After some seconds of just admiring the dark haired girl, said one looks around and catches Maura's eye, her smile widens but the honey blonde looks away quickly, making her way towards the food.

Hamburgers, vegetables, salads and dessert afterwards. She takes lots of vegetables and a salad, for dessert she doesn't take anything because she's not sure how it tastes.

Again she looks around the large cafeteria, wondering where she might sit, there is no free table. She would love to sit by the raven haired girl but she is way too shy to walk towards them and ask if she can sit there.

So she decides to sit at a table in the corner of the room, two girls are sitting on the other end of the table, they don't feel disturbed by her when she sits down five chairs away from them.

She regrets it that she didn't take a book with her because during lunch she feels quite lonely, usually she always takes something with her. A book, homework, her papers, her iPad. But today she thought that maybe because they aren't in London anymore, maybe they wouldn't ignore her. Well, she definitely was wrong.

After finishing her meal, she stood up to put the tray with the dirty dishes on the oddments tray at the doors. She walked her way through the tables and through the bunch of teenagers as suddenly she gets pushed rather harsh in the back so that she stumbles over the feet from one of her classmates.

„God, Bora, watch where you walk." the girl who pushed her says, chuckling.

Now almost everyone is looking at her and the girls from her school are laughing, loud, pointing at her and some are yelling „Maura-the-Bora" and some just whispering.

Kneeling on the ground, she tries to gather the things she dropped, her face is red like a tomato out of embarrassment and shame. She knew it wasn't a good idea to join them and go to Los Angeles. She feels tears in the back of her eyes, but she can't cry, not in front of all of them, not again.

As she tries to stand up, the same girl who pushed her pushes her again as she walks past her and so Maura drops back down on her knees. Tears are now forming in her eyes and are about to fall. She shuts her eyes and two teardrops roll down her cheeks, keeping her gaze on the ground.

„Bora you are so clumsy." everyone is laughing again.

„What's wrong with you?" a deep, raspy voice suddenly asks. Maura feels a hand wrap around her upper arm and another hand places securely on the small of her back, it's the raven haired girl from earlier, she helps her stand up and gather her things again before turning back to Elizabeth - the girl who pushed her.

„Why d'ya do that?" the raven haired girl asked with a frown on her face.

Elizabeth eyed the girl standing in front of her with a raised eyebrow. „She was in my way."

„That's definitely no reason to push her." the girl growled, well she didn't really growl but she was damn close.

„I really don't have to defend myself in front of a…" again she eyed her up and down with a disgusted look on her face „…a silly dyke like you." with that Elizabeth turned and made her way to the exit of the cafeteria.

But the dark brunette didn't let her go so easily so she yelled. „Very original. Did you come up with this all by yourself?" that statement definitely had the half of the teenagers on the side of this girl.

Elizabeth stopped shortly but didn't look back, with a flick of her hair, she then started walking out of the large room again.

As the doors closed behind that mean girl, everyone in the cafeteria turned away from Maura and the raven haired girl again. Nothing interesting is going to happen anymore.

„Are you alright?" the tall, skinny girl with a Boston accent asked after she turned around to face the smaller one again.

Maura looked up at her but looked back down after a second. „Yes, thank you very much for that." she answered, her voice was very quiet.

That had the girl smiling from ear to ear. „There's no need to thank me. I can't stand girls who're like that."

All Maura can do is nod, why does she always have to be so shy and socially awkward?

„Are you really alright?" the girl asks again, looking directly into the honey blonde's eyes.

The smaller girl nods again, now meeting her eyes. „Yes I am." she lets a smile play on her lips. „Thank you again."

Suddenly someone from the other end of the cafeteria yells „Jane, are you finally coming? Hurry." they have to mean the girl in front of Maura because she turns and yells back „Okay, okay. I'm coming."

„I have to go. See you around, Maura." she says and hurries towards the boys who yelled for her, then she yells back over her shoulder „Stay safe, little girl." and then she's gone, leaving Maura in the middle of the cafeteria, confused and a feeling she can't really put a finger on.

Slowly she makes her way to the oddments tray, putting the dirty dishes on it and walking through the exit doors into the long hallway. Her view stays on the ground, she knows that her eyes are a bit puffy and that she is probably flushed.

She heads towards her room, in hope that no one will be in there. As she pushes the door open she sighs in relief because she is alone, she walks to her bed and lets herself fall backwards on it. Taking a tissue from the nightstand next to her bed she wipes the tears away and blows her nose.

„I hate her." she starts to mumble at the ceiling. „I hate her. I hate her. I hate her." she sits up in bed wiping at her eyes one last time. „I can't go mad because of her, she is certainly not worth it." with that she grabs the book from her bag under her bed, grabs her iPod and earphones and daring one last glance into the tiny mirror.

Her eyes are still slightly puffy but it doesn't look that awful. She straightens her blue shirt and brushes with her fingers through her hair before her feet guide her out of the room into the hallway and from the hallway to the large doors at the back of the youth hostel.

As she walks through said door, she is definitely surprised to see a wonderful little park with a lots of trees, a basketball and soccer field as well as some benches.

The honey blonde makes her way to one of the benches and sits down so that she is facing the basketball field where she can see the raven haired girl, her savior, Jane. It makes her smile.

That girl is certainly someone. Maura can tell that she must be from the United States because of her accent but she's not a hundred percent sure from which state not to mention which city. But the petite girl doesn't care where she's coming from, she defended her, that's all that matters.

Maura doesn't notice that she is openly staring and smiling, no grinning, in the direction of the basketball field until Jane is standing directly in front of her.

„Hey." her raspy voice says. „Do you wanna join me and the guys?" sounding very friendly.

The blonde has to gather herself, clearing her throat and blinking some times before she can answer. „Oh, I would love to, thank you, but I'm afraid I'm not any good in ball sports."

Jane shrugs. „That doesn't matter, as long as you have fun, I guess." she smiles. „So, you're in?" asking hopefully.

„Alright." Maura almost yells out of excitement. „But don't laugh, please. I really am not good." she stands up, taking her book and iPod in one hand.

„Well, I can teach you." the brunette starts walking towards her friends who are waiting for her at the field.

The blonde looks up at her in disbelief. „You would do that?"

„Of course, I mean if you don't know how to play, I'll show you."

„Thank you very much, that's really kind of you, Jane."

That makes Jane laugh. „No big deal."

„For me it is." Maura mumbles, in hope that the girl walking next to her didn't hear it. But the brunette catches it anyways.

„There are not many people who are nice to you, are there?" she asks, sounding sympathetically.

Maura shrugs. „I got used to it." not wanting to discuss her awkwardness and loneliness any further she doesn't continue to explain.

Just before they arrive at the field, Jane leans a bit closer, brushes her hand over Maura's upper arm and whispers „I'm sorry to hear so."

And in that moment, Maura Isles is filled with that certain feeling she can't put a finger on because she has never felt like that in her whole life, but she also didn't want it to stop. Never.

* * *

**(THE END?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you very much for all the reviews, followers and favorites.! So many of you said I should continue. Well I'm trying. So now you don't have to worry. I will continue, I have some plans for them, I just hope I can write that all down.  
****Love you all!**  
**Happy reading.**

* * *

Basketball is harder than it looks, is the first thing Maura thinks when Jane tries to teach her.

She is not good in catching the ball when one of the guys pass it to her, no not at all, she's like a one of those funny cats who when they get scared jump literally ten feet high. But one time she catches it and that makes her so happy that she forgets about the actual game and jumps up and down while grinning like a fool.

The others laugh, they don't laugh at her, they laugh with her and when Jane walks towards her she says „You're actually not that bad, Maura." And she winks. With that grin. And Maura smiles even more.

They are playing, goofing around and laughing for almost two hours when a guy, Maura heard Jane call him Frost, turns to her and says „Uh, I guess your folks are leaving or something." he points at something behind her.

As she turns around, she sees that the girls of her school are walking inside the youth hostel again, she frowns for some seconds, „What are they…" but then she remembers again. „Oh," she turns back to the others, „I'm sorry but I have to go, we are going to visit an art gallery in the evening." she steals a glance at her watch, „Well in half an hour and I have to get ready. It was a pleasure meeting you all and thank you for letting me join your game."

„No probs," Frost says, shooting her a smile „It was great to have you in our game." the others nod at that statement and the raven haired girl starts heading in the blonde's direction.

„I'll walk you back to you room." she says bluntly, now standing next to Maura.

The honey blonde can't help but grin. „Bye, I hope to see you around." waving at the other teenagers, they wave back, yelling a „See you around" and turning back to their game, now without the blonde and brunette.

After walking next to each other in silence for quite some time, Jane breaks it. „I've never really introduced myself to you." she stops her feet abruptly and Maura has to stop as well, looking directly at the taller girl. „Jane Rizzoli, 17 years old, I'm from Boston." she puts forth her hand for Maura to shake.

The blonde grabs Jane's hand and shakes it, answering. „Maura Isles, 16 years old, I'm from London. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane Rizzoli." she beaming at her.

„The pleasure is all mine, Maura Isles." yes, Jane Rizzoli is beaming right back at her.

A few seconds later they're letting go of their hands and continue to walk to Maura's room. „So you're from London, huh!?" the blonde nods at that question. „Yea, that explains a lot."

Frowning, the petite girl asks „What do you mean?"

„Well, you have a British accent, it's not as thick as the one from the girl who bullied you but it's there and you speak quite nice, you know? You sound pretty smart and kinda like the Queen." Jane shrugs. „I bet the most British people talk like that."

„Oh I don't talk like the Queen in the slightest, Jane. And actually I was not born in England, so I'm not British." she says politely.

„You're not? I could have sworn that you are. Where were you born?"

The interest in her life surprises the blonde, usually people don't want to know anything about her because they mostly find her rather boring. „Uh, I was born in Boston." she smiles „Just like you."

„What are the odds!" Jane laughs. Maura grins.

They walk around the corner and the honey blonde stops in front of her room. „Thank you." Hazel green eyes find chocolate brown ones. „For walking me back to my room."

Jane shrugs. „You're welcome."

Maura was about to turn around as Jane cleared her throat. „Uh…do you have plans for tomorrow?" she fidgeted with her hands before stuffing them into the pockets of her basketball-shorts.

„We have planned to go to the Central Library, to a Park but I don't know how it's called and to a Museum." she sighed. „To be honest, which I always am, I do not want to go."

„Well." her view wanders to the ground. „If you want to and if it's possible, uh… we're going to Hollywood in noon, you know, visiting all the studios and so on. Do you… uh want to come with us?" Something about the blonde made Jane incredibly shy and a bit unsure which was a whole new feeling for her.

„I would love to." the smaller girl was practically yelling. „But I'm not certain if it's possible."

Now the raven haired was smiling. „Just say you're not feeling well or something like that."

„But I can't lie." the blonde frowned.

„C'mon, live a little. You don't have to be so innocent all the time."

She shakes her head. „No, Jane. I mean I'm really not capable of lying. If I do so I start showing signs of urticaria or go vasovagal."

Jane raises an eyebrow, having a confused look on her face. „Signs of aticara what? And what's vasagel?"

„Signs of urticarial, Jane, it's hives and vasovagal means that I faint." the honey blonde says.

„Okay. Alright." she shakes her head. „Can't you tell like, a white lie?"

Maura shrugs. „I doubt so but I can try to but how do I tell you when I can't stay here?"

„I'll just knock on your door at 11 am, that's alright with you?"

„Certainly." she nods.

„Awesome. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Bye Maura, have fun tonight." the brunette says while starting to walk backwards and waving to the blonde.

„Bye Jane, it was very nice to meet you." she smiles, the dimple on her cheek is showing. „See you tomorrow." she waves back and turns around to walk inside the room, grinning like a fool.

* * *

The art gallery was very interesting. Maura was fascinated by the different paintings and sculptures, she found herself standing longer in front of a painting than everyone else. Intoxicated by the beauty of it.

Yes, Maura adores art. Probably because she was raised by an artist.

But the evening was soon ruined as Elizabeth and her friends came around. At the beginning of the evening Maura made sure that she had a great distance form the mean girls but now, she didn't even hear them approach.

„Look who's there." the honey blonde hears behind herself, she turns around. „Hi Bora." Elizabeth and her three friends are standing directly behind her with smiles on their faces.

„What do you want, Elizabeth?" Maura asks, trying not to hyperventilate. She hates such confrontations.

The girls laugh. „Getting all cheeky, what? How silly of you because this time there is no American dyke to protect you." Elizabeth takes a step towards Maura, invading her personal space.

„Please just leave me alone." she pleads, lowering her gaze so she doesn't have to look at the bully in front of her.

„And why should I do so?" the bully takes another step towards her. „Tell me." she then whispers.

„Be…because I.." the blonde has to clear her throat and takes a deep breath afterwards. „Because I didn't do anything to you." her voice is quiet but steady.

That makes Elizabeth laugh out loud. „Oh, Bora. You are just too pathetic." she turns around and takes something that Maura doesn't see from her friend. „I won't go that hard on you today." she shrugs then turns around again to face the blonde quickly and empties the content of the smoothie in her hand all over Maura's dress.

She laughs. They laugh. Taking pictures of her ruined dress.

„Oh god. I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth shouts, faking sympathy. She is everything but sorry.

Maura looks down at her dress. It was light blue, now it has violet sprinkles on it. She can't believe it, why does that always happen to her, why do they have to bully her?

After gathering herself again, she runs to the nearest bathroom. Tears streaming down her face, she doesn't want them to see her cry.

„Why are they doing that to me?" she asks the reflection of herself in the mirror. „I never did anything to harm them." she sobs, taking some paper towels and starting to clean her dress even though she knows that it will be pointless, her dress is ruined. „Why can't I be normal like the other ones?"

She dries her dress completely, the violet stains don't go away but she already knew that. Fortunately she has a cardigan with her so she can cover the mess up.

After what seems like forever the honey blonde girl walks out of the bathroom, tears dried, eyes still puffy and cardigan bound tight around her torso.

„Miss Isles. Where were you? And what happened to your dress?" her teacher asks as she rounds the corner to their meeting place at the reception of the art gallery.

„I'm sorry, I was at the ladies room cleaning my dress. It…it was an accident." it wasn't exactly a lie because she wasn't certain if it was an accident or not.

„All right, so that we are complete, we're heading back to the youth hostel. Follow me, ladies." she turns her attention back to the group of girls and they all follow her out of the gallery.

„Have you seen the pictures?" Maura hears a girl ask another one who are sitting a few rows in front of her in the bus.

„What pictures?" the other girl asks.

„The ones from Bora. Ellie messed up her pretty little dress, it's hilarious. Wait, I'll send them to you."

After some seconds all the blonde can hear is laughing. Great, the pictures Elizabeth took of her now go viral, really excellent. Maura thought.

„That is really hilarious. Have you seen her face. Look, that's too funny."

„Yes, she looks like she is about to cry, I bet she did."

More laughing. And Maura feels like vomiting. She wants to get out of here. She wants to go. She wants Jane. At the thought of the raven haired girl, Maura instantly feels better. The certainty that there is someone here in Los Angeles who seems to like her, who doesn't make fun of her, it's more than great.

They arrive at the youth hostel one hour and a half later, Maura goes directly into the bathroom, not caring if her roommates need to use it as well, she has to take a shower. Has to rinse everything away.

She continues her nightly routine and goes straight to bed afterwards. But she can't sleep.

She's just laying awake in bed for hours, thinking, worrying, pitying herself. But as her thoughts drift to Jane, she can finally relax and let sleep overtake her.


End file.
